Movie Night
by svfiction01
Summary: Lois, Chloe and Clark are having a movie night in Clarks loft!


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Smallville nor any of its characters.

This is my first fic, just something easy, Im not great at writing, but i tried,lol!!!!!

**Movie Night **

The sun was setting over Smallville letting Clark bath in the depths of the sunset's spellbinding mixture of rich shades. The day's outcome was like any other consisting of several farm based chores which he managed to complete. Running errands was simple for him; he was a super man which came in use when having to complete farm chores that usually took normal average men hours as for him only minutes.

His best friend Chloe had visited on many occasions as had others. He was expecting her this night. Movie night it was. The two best friends had not had a movie night since well in the past. With him being a 24/7 hero and her nonstop job at the planet both faced having to let go of the simple everyday events they could have most easily been apart off. This night seemed different. They did not know it but movie night would lead to a great deal.

Sitting on that red couch of his he waited for his best friend to arrive. Couple of hours prior Lois had also invited herself and Chloe the great cousin she is told her cousin she was very welcome to join them. Clark didn't mind, after all Lois too, was a great friend which he had confided in and trusted.

As Clark lingered waiting eagerly, he heard the sound of a car motor and knew it was Chloe approaching in her Red Beatle. Sets of footsteps exited the car and advanced towards the barn. Clark stood up as two slim figures drew near him.

"Hey Chlo, hey Lois" said Clark greeting the two cousins.

"Hi Clark" answered Chloe.

"Yeah, what she said Smallville, now let's get watching." Lois said sharply taking a seat on the couch.

Clark shook his head, smiled and both Chloe and he sat as well. With all three of them being seated on that couch, there seemed very little room to move. Clark was sitting in the middle and Chloe and Lois on either side of him.

"So Smallville what Movies did you get?' Lois asked eying the DVD's.

"Well I got a bit of everything" Clark reached for the DVD's which were resting on the table but Lois beat him to it.

"Really? Well at least you got some horror movies." Lois responded rummaging through several DVDs.

"Oh and Chloe, don't worry, just for you I got some romantic comedies." Clark smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Aw, thanks Clark, you're sweet." Chloe smiled gratefully.

As Chloe and Clark were chatting to each other, they hadn't noticed that Lois had chosen one of the horror movies and had already pressed play.

"Well guys, are we watching the movie or not. I thought this was movie night not flirting night." Lois said annoyingly.

"Oh sorry Lois, Saw, wow what an obvious choice." Clark chuckled.

"Shut up Clark" Lois yelled, rolling her eyes inpationately.

The movie had begun and now all three pairs of eyes were placed upon that average sized TV. Chloe wasn't that fond of horror movies but she couldn't say no to her cuz.

"Saw is awesome, love Jigsaw, he is sick, but that's what makes it great." Lois declared confidently.

"Sure Lois" Chloe spoke, bored and annoyed.

"Chloe don't mind Lois, she is into that stuff" Clark said reassuringly shuffling his face, giving her a slight hug with one arm.

"Yeah" Chloe responded smiling gently at the notice of his comfort.

As Chloe eased all of a sudden the scene when the guy was sawing of his foot came into view, Chloe turned Clark's way and buried her face in his chest.

"Come on Chloe this is one of the best scenes" Lois declared excitedly.

"You might think so" Clark said plainly.

"Then you obviously don't know a good movie" Lois responded proudly.

Chlo, the scene is over now." Clark said whispering closely in her ear.

As the movie was coming to an end, Lois wasn't paying much attention to the two people beside her as she was to the TV screen. That didn't mean that she wasn't aware of what was occurring. She had some idea that this movie night wasn't supposed to include her.

Lois knew that her cousin and Clark were friends but she could not help think otherwise, this interaction between them, had she only come across it that night? Or had it been like that always. Had the two best friends always been like this with each other?

She noticed the kind exchanges of words, the grins. There was something there. Plus she couldn't stand the flirting between the two. Even if they hadn't noticed they were doing so.

She needed to get out of there. She needed a plan to leave them by themselves, it was clear to her that at some point she was in the way. Movie night seemed to be Chlark night.

The movie finally came to an end; Lois stopped it and stood up ready to leave.

"Lois where are you going?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I have to, um, finish my article, it's due tomorrow." Lois said struggling to seem convincing.

"How could you have possibly forgotten about it if it's due tomorrow?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Well I just did ok, stop asking questions" Lois shot Clark a frustrated look.

"See you cuz" Chloe said.

"Bye Chloe" Lois smiled at her and with that she left the two of them alone.

Lois guessed that by tomorrow Chloe and she would have a lot to talk about concerning last night's Movie night, if not, then she would have missed out on some great new releases.

Chloe and Clark were still sitting on that couch; Clark had been sitting in the middle. And now with Lois gone Clark had much room to space his tall built figure. So why hadn't he? He was still sitting in the same place as he was before. Chloe didn't seem to mind nor think anything of it. Was anything at all going through his head at that moment?

Clark inserted the romantic comedy into the DVD player and now the two of them were watching the movie. He wanted to make her happy, to satisfy her.

As the night was wearing off, Chloe and Clark had gone through several movies. Exhausted Chloe found herself next to Clark, her head resting on her shoulder. Clark was holding her in his arms gently. Her body snug from his warmth and strong arms.

The last of the movies were playing and Chloe could barely keep her eyes open. She considered herself dreaming, because only in her dreams was she ever this close to Clark. She shifted her head slightly, now in contact with his, feeling his loving lips against hers. She kissed his tenderly and with that she sunk into weightless slumber.

Chloe thought it were all a dream for she could never imagine this happening in real life. This was no dream. It was real.

Morning came and the blazing sunlight shot Clark a greeting as he awoke slowly. He noticed a slim figure lying next to him, in his arms.

He got up slowly releasing her warm body, gently placing her head upon the soft couch. He reached for a blanket. He spread it over her and sat for a moment on the coffee table gazing at her peaceful outline.

"I love you Chlo, I always have…"

Clark had loved her indeed.

**Fin. **


End file.
